


Let's Do This Again Sometime

by Gorge_on_Life



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Clit Play, F/M, Masturbation, Object Penetration, Oral Sex, Slight Anal, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 01:54:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5725381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gorge_on_Life/pseuds/Gorge_on_Life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Knight that can't fall asleep, a Paladin oblivious to his surroundings, and an Elder who hears suspicious noises. What ensues is pure smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Do This Again Sometime

It was late. That was all she knew for sure as she padded down the stairs and corridor until she was at the ladder to the Command Deck. She looked at it briefly, having an internal debate about whether or not she wanted to go outside for a breath of fresh air or a heart-to-heart with her sponsor. Turning right, she began towards Danse's quarters. Scarlet couldn't fall asleep, and she figured a talk with her favorite Paladin may help her with that, or at least assuage her loneliness. Scarlet slowly let the door open, peeking in to see if the Paladin was even there. The light was on, but his still form was on its side on the bed. She slowly approached, shutting the door so that it was cracked a bit; she didn't want to wake him and have him start lecturing her on decorum.

  
Scarlet looked around the sparsely decorated room before she came to a stop next to him, looking at his well-muscled arm that rested on top of his blanket. She gently ran her fingers along it, causing Danse to shift slightly. Smiling, her fingers went to his thick hair, reveling in the feel. She'd never gotten a chance to touch his hair, and it was coarser than what she had imagined. She loved it. She felt his stubble, often having daydreams of the feel of it against her thighs as he brought her to climax with his tongue, and began to feel warmth building up at her core. She vaguely wished he wasn't asleep but she stopped herself from touching him again, knowing that her fingers were getting more rough the more she got turned on.

Scarlet sighed, deciding on a little self-play to relieve the tense buildup in her shoulders from lack of release. Feeling daring with a slight niggling want to get caught, she began to peel her Vault suit off in the Paladin's room, looking around for a place to perch herself to get things on the way. She chose a chair by his bed and spread her legs and let her heels rest on the seat, slowly teasing her clit. Her finger slid down, barely pressing against her opening before retreating again, moving in circles now. Scarlet bit her lip, her breathing quickening with the little stimulation she had administered. She brought her finger up to her mouth and sucked on it, getting it nice and slick before sliding it in with a breathy sigh, beginning to pump in earnest. She slid in another finger after a few pumps, the thrusts making a wet sound now from how aroused she was. She let her head fall back and to the side, her nipples taut and her breasts slightly bouncing from her arm's movements. A moan escaped her before she could quiet herself and her left hand flew to her mouth so she could bite it to muffle herself. It felt so good to play with herself and it was an added bonus that one of the men from her fantasies slept a few feet away, oblivious.

  
Soon enough fingers weren't quite doing it for Scarlet and her eyes scanned the room for something that could work as a makeshift dildo. Alighting upon a screwdriver-giggling at the unintended pun-she grabbed it and slowly slid it in, sighing at the feel. She had to adjust her grip for better movement, but once that was done her other hand teased her clit, the feeling fantastic. Her gasps were louder now and she couldn't quiet herself as well as she would have liked. It felt too good to stop and she continued to plow herself, eyes squeezed tightly shut.   
At the sound of the bed shifting her eyes opened, staying half-lidded as Danse came into her view, his bare chest exposed and his hair mussed from sleep.

  
"Knight...?" It took him a moment to understand what he was seeing and once he did he flushed a bright red, though he didn't look away. Scarlet smiled at him seductively, watching his eyes fixate on the screwdriver, his tongue flicking out to moisten his lips before his eyes looked at hers. With the blankets pooled around his waist it wasn't long before a tent was perched at his hips, his mouth parted slightly.

  
Danse stood and picked Scarlet up, depositing her on the bed and laying on his belly in front of the apex of her thighs, his legs hanging over the edge. He gently removed her hand from the screwdriver and drove it in to her himself, smiling slightly at her breathy gasps.

  
"No need to be quiet anymore, Scarlet. I'm up now," he said lowly, a thrill running through the woman at his use of her first name. Danse used his tongue to tease her lips, nibbling along the edges as he still thrust the tool in and out of her. Her gasps quickly turned to moans and she could feel Danse laughing against her.  
"What's so funny?" She asked, slightly embarrassed.

  
"I've been wanting to do this for quite some time now," Danse whispered against her wet pussy before withdrawing the screwdriver completely and licking her slit from bottom to top, loving the way she shuddered. Deciding he had waited long enough, he moved up her body, his member poised at her entrance as he looked at her with raised brows. Instead of answering she plunged herself onto him, his muttered curse reward enough for the quick movement. That seemed to be all it took for the Paladin to lose control, his thick, long manhood fucking her senseless on his bed until she was practically screaming from pleasure. Scarlet knew in the back of her mind that her voice had to be echoing throughout the Prydwen but she really couldn't care less. Danse tossed her onto her stomach and picked her hips up until her ass was in the air and her face down on the bed before slowly entering, hearing her muffled keen at the new position. He smirked and went to work, his own head tossing back at the amazing feel of her all around him.

  
So engrossed was he with Scarlet splayed before him that he didn't notice a second figure enter his room, gently shutting the door completely behind him.

  
Elder Maxson watched the pair in front of him with a calculating look, his eyes focused on the point of their joining. He had been in his quarters, laying on his bed and trying to sleep after completing correspondence to the other high-ranking officials aboard the Prydwen when he had heard the unmistakable noise of a woman receiving pleasure. He had sat motionless for a bit, his cock hardening as the sounds grew louder until he realized with a jolt that he knew that voice. It was Knight Johnson, and the more he paid attention the more he realized it was coming from the Paladin's quarters. Curiosity had gotten the better of him and he had left his room, clad in his Officer's jumpsuit as he entered without permission to enjoy the carnal display before him.

  
Scarlet's tanned hand reached down between her legs and began playing with herself as Danse pounded her from behind, her breasts swinging with the motion.   
"I-I'm going to come, Danse. More, please...more!" Danse was happy to oblige, grabbing her hips and using it as leverage to slam her down onto him. Scarlet came with a shudder and a low groan, her eyelids fluttering as Danse continued to fuck her, his ass clenching from the effort, "Outstanding," he chuckled.

  
Maxson unzipped his jumpsuit until his manhood popped free, already hard as a rock and pulsating gently from all the blood rushing there. He took three confident steps forward, stunning Danse for a moment and causing his hips to falter. He quickly resumed tempo, eyeing the Elder's hard cock that was being gently stroked, a plan coming to mind. The Paladin yanked Scarlet's head up by her hair and she hissed at the sudden pain, instantly trying to use her hands to try and relieve some of the pressure. Her eyes opened and then widened at the sight of another cock in front of her, following the body up to the face of young Arthur Maxson.

  
"Elder Maxson?" She asked, befuddled from all the fucking and half hoping she was hallucinating his visage.  
"Lick and suck, Knight Johnson. I'm feeling impatient," the Elder demanded, eyes dark as he watched her wrap her hot little mouth around him. He exhaled sharply at the sensation, Danse's thrusts from behind giving her an additional boost.

  
"I should have you both brought up on charges," even as Maxson groaned the empty threat Danse snickered, earning a glare from his superior officer.

  
"If you did that you would have to bring yourself up for the same thing. Let's just enjoy the moment, Arthur." Maxson couldn't agree more, especially when Scarlet started to moan around his dick, the vibrations causing a whole new sensation that was entirely enjoyable.   
After working into her for so long Danse finally came with a sigh, his grip tightening even more in her hair as he spilled into her. Maxson pulled out of her mouth and looked at Danse, motioning for him to switch sides with him. The Paladin did so reluctantly, watching as the Elder slowly entered Scarlet. Danse's seed along with Scarlet's slickness now covered Maxson's cock and he smirked at the thought, roughly fucking her without letting her adjust to his new girth. Her mouth fell open into a little 'o', and Danse took the opportunity to pop his dick in, openly laughing at the surprised look she shot him.

  
Scarlet's eyes slid shut as she committed the feel of the Elder to memory, highly doubting she would get another such opportunity again. Her tongue tasted Danse's leftover cum and her own and she moaned again. This was the stuff of fantasies, happening to her right now. Thank God I decided on the talk and not the blast of cold air, she thought gratefully as Maxson reached around and fingered her clit for her, causing her hips to buck from pleasure. His other hand extended the index finger and rubbed it in her wetness, lubricating it before pushing in to her ass. Scarlet sucked hard at the sudden invasion, trying to wriggle away from Maxson's questing hands. It was so many sensations at once and she came again, Danse holding her head in place as she writhed, determined to have her suck him off.

  
"Seemed to like that despite your protests, hm, Knight Johnson?" Maxson murmured, hands digging into her back as he thrust thrice more before coming himself. Watching the famous Elder Maxson rut into Scarlet was the sight Danse needed to come once more, his legs weak from being spent so much. Scarlet drank him down happily, finally collapsing on the bed, pussy leaking and a trail of cum dripping down her cheek. They sat in silence together, naked and spent before the two men moved to sit on either side of her, Danse running his hands gently through her hair and Maxson massaging her legs and ass. Her eyes drifted shut and she smiled.

  
"Let's do this again sometime."  
And maybe when they did she'd be able to convince them to play with each other a bit.


End file.
